Helado
by XY-lust
Summary: una tarde aburrida se convirtio en una de pasion...espero q la disfruten! ONESHOT universo alterno


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto Masashi.

AVISO: universo alterno

- dialogo -

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Acá estaba de nuevo, haciendo zappin. Sentado en el sillón con un pantalón largo de dormir, sin remera y con los pies apoyados en la mesita ratona, como lo hace en los días en los que no tiene nada para hacer, y como siempre en esos no había nada en la tele. Apago el televisor desde el control remoto y lo dejo apoyado en la mesita, cerró sus ojos y los refresco con las manos apoyando sus dedos gordos en las sienes para masajearlas. Cabe recordar que su preciado librito se había ido accidentalmente al fuego cortesía de Naruto.

En ese instante sintió como el sillón se hundía y la tele se encendía de nuevo, despego sus manos de la cara abrió los ojos y observo de reojo a su acompañante. Allí estaba ella sentada tipo indio con un pote de helado en la mano, el control en la otra y la cuchara en la boca. Cuando encontró lo que quería ver dejo el control en la mesa y se dispuso a comer su helado.

Tomo una porción y la llevo a su boca pero sin sacar todo el helado de la cuchara. Él la observaba, parecía que a ella no le importaba es mas seguía con su juego de comer el helado lentamente, en un momento se le ocurrió la idea de que lo hacia adrede por que sabia que el no se quedaría quieto pero no, ella no era así, ella era demasiado inocente como para hacer eso…

O tal vez no...

Por que ahora una pequeña porción de helado había caído un poco más abajo del cuello cerca del inicio de su pecho.

Oh si, esto ya era demasiado debía de ser muy frió y no tener su amada lectura como para no reaccionar ante esto.

En un rápido moviendo el peliplata termino encima de ella y con el pote de helado en la mano. Como todo catador probo primero el helado que reposaba en su pecho, pasando su lengua de abajo hacia arriba, dándole lugar a sus labios para que tomaran la ultima gota de helado que había en su cuello. Dio pequeños besos desde la base de su pecho hasta el sus labios en donde se detuvo para saborearlos como era debido. Repaso su forma lentamente, hasta que ella de un suspiro los entre abrió y el aprovecho para profundizar el beso saboreando cada lugar, marcando cada lugar como propio. Ella no se quedo quieta, su lengua no estaba quieta se encontraba en la boca de el haciendo un merecido reconociendo de la misma.

El encontrar el sabor del helado en la boca del otro hacia al juego mas excitante.

El beso se había vuelto exigente pero dulce, lujurioso pero con pasión. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente separaron sus labios centímetros para poder darse pequeños besos acompañados de succiones a los labios inferiores.

Él levanto un poco la vista y la vio a ella debajo de el, con la respiración agitada, con sus hermosos ojos verdes abiertos, sus mejillas rosadas y los labios rojos debido a los besos. Le encantaba tenerla así había veces en donde quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y choco con sus ojos, uno negro pero con un brillo especial, otro rojo con una cicatriz marcando el medio. Bajo la vista y choco con sus labios rojos al igual que ella por los besos, y por ultimo vio sus mejillas estaban rosadas ella era la única que podía hacer eso y cada ves que se sonrojaba se lo quedaba viendo como tonta por que eran pocas las veces que eso pasaba.

La mascara había dejado de ser un problema, dentro de la casa no la llevaba. Una decisión importante que demostraba su entrega para con ella.

-chocolate- dijo él mientras se relamía los labios con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Kakashi-kun el helado se derrite- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa y con las mejillas coloradas, nunca había iniciado el juego…bueno…tal ves si una vez pero agregarle afrodisíacos en la comida no era exactamente iniciarlo, sino darle rienda suelta.

-puede aguantar un poco mas- dijo Kakashi dejando el pote con la cuchara en la mesita y mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Volvió a posarse sobre sakura dejándola entre el sillón y su pecho bien formado con algunas cicatrices en el. Tomo con la mano izquierda la mejilla de ella mientras rozaba con sus labios lo de ella dando pequeños besos en el labio inferior, después en el superior para terminar besando las comisuras de la boca.

Sakura tomaba a Kakashi de la cintura y subía sus caricias a la espalda para llegar a sus hombros en donde paso los hombros por debajo de el para poder aferrarse a su cuello y de una vez por todos besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y es q el jueguito de su sensei la estaba matando. El rió sobre sus labios ante el acto de ella. Kakashi tomo la cara de ella entre sus manos recargando su peso en sus piernas y en brazos para no lastimarla, mientras Sakura con sus dedos arañaba levemente el cuello del peliplata que sentía como su espalda era recorrida por escalofríos provocados por la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

Mientras sus lenguas jugaban una guerra en donde no había un ganador y un perdedor, solo dos amantes disfrutando de la calidez de sus besos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Seee ya se lo corte en la mejor parte, pero es que cuando lo estaba escribiendo me pareció que quedaba muy bien si lo cortaba así.

Eso si queda todo a su imaginación..jejejej

Ahh...esta cuenta al tengo en conjunto con mi prima, yo soy tsuki-airen, paso a explicar mi problema del dic de una vida juntos: cuando lo taba escribiendo me di cuenta que la trama era algo pobre y que no atrapaba para nada entonces decidí no subirla, pero ahora comencé la re-edición... (Previo reto de mi prima): p

No se cuando estará y no voy a prometer nada, pero hasta q no este pasado competo a la comp. Lo comenzare a subir o por lo menos a tener más de la mitad de la historia subida.

Grax a ily mi primita que leyó el fic antes de ser publicado, a pesar de ser lectora de kakasaku...pero todo tiene un comienzo, o no?

Grax a corsaria que me ayudo mucho…sos lo mejor!!! Te ando muchos saludos y un helado de Kakashi a al crema obviamente con un cucurucho de Orion ^^ XD!!

Pequeño espacio de promoción: pásense a leer ANBU…XD

Pregunta y que me va hacer útil para los fic, ¿Cuál ES EL MEJOR OPONENTE PARA NUESTRO SUEPR HERMOSO Y SEXY KAKASHI?

Les digo yo pensé en Izumo ( es muy lindo XD)…por que sasuke a veces me da al sensación de no poner demasiada presencia…jeje es locura mía

Pero dejen su opinión al respecto!

Todo tipo de comentario será bien recibido y desde ya grax por leer!


End file.
